


You're Everything I Have.

by vibranium



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of New York, F/M, Mentions of War, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium/pseuds/vibranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous request for a fic based on the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab, which I don't own. I don't own Clint, Natasha, or anything Marvel.</p>
<p>I hope this (even slightly) is what you were looking for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything I Have.

_You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?_

This is all that runs through Natasha’s mind, over and over. _These words_ are what keep her awake every night. She does not have the closure, the answer to her partner’s question. She does not know why she so readily wanted to go into war. Was it to get revenge? But for what, exactly?

 

Of course, there was the fact that her partner, the man that basically saved her, her absolute best friend, had been taken so suddenly from her. And if only she had been out with him on that mission, watching, protecting, anything, would she have been able to change the marksman’s fate? How could she have possibly stopped his possession by a demi-god from another world? Perhaps (more than likely, if she’s being honest with herself) she would have gone in front of him, taken that scepter to her own chest and let Loki control her mind, her body. But is that what she really wanted to step into war over?

 

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for…_

 

And maybe she does know this, maybe she knows that Clint Barton, the source, the _root_ of her new life, is what she is going into war for. She, as much as she denies it to herself and to everyone else, wants to protect this man as much as he’s ever protected her.

 

He is what she is so readily going into war for.

 

\--

 

_I’m an angel with a shotgun…_

 

When Clint sees her on the battlefield, fighting in the Battle of New York, guns in hand and blood coming from her split lip, all disheveled hair and perfect bruises, he knows he has never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. Of course, he can’t let her distract him, not in a time like this, because the threat of Loki getting to him, or to her, or any of the others, really, is so great. And honestly, the threat of any and all of them dying is so grand that the master bowman cannot afford a distraction.

 

But the split second that he allows himself to look over to his partner, he knows that she’s an angel, _his_ angel, red on her ledger or not. He would not take her any other way.


End file.
